Mistletoe and Holly
by Ashita polar
Summary: Polar. A snowstorm traps the gang in a cabin, making tempers flare and tensions to rise, forcing two of its members to come to terms with their feelings. Response for the RH Volandra Project Winter Challenge, Best Overall UC Fic. In Crowder and Fifth Wheeler hints.
1. Snowbound

**Title:** Mistletoe and Holly  
**Disclaimer: **The characters and concepts of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox.

**Pairings:** Mi/L  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** A snowstorm traps the gang in a cabin, making tempers flare and tensions to rise, forcing two of its members to come to terms with their feelings. Response for the RH Volandra Project Winter Challenge.

**Snowbound**

Leaning heavily against the living room window, Liz sighed and cursed the lacy flakes falling from the sky, obscuring most of the landscape in a sheet of white, her shoulders bunched with tension as she shook her head in disbelief, a delicate shiver passing through her body as icy breath whispered over the back of her neck. Looking down at her thin long-sleeved shit ruefully, she knew that she should run into the other room and grab a sweatshirt or blanket, but hesitated as she desperately needed a moment to herself.

She wasn't even supposed to be there tonight. It was only because Tess threatened to hunt her down, hogtie her and drag her out to the cabin she'd rented on the outskirts of Frazier Woods while she was home on winter break, that she capitulated and grudgingly joined them earlier this morning, fully intending to head home that evening. She had no intention of staying a full night with the petite blond and…her brother despite the fact Tess had reassured her that there was plenty of room.

But it seemed Mother Nature had other plans as the unusual gentle snowfall that began this afternoon, became whiteout conditions in the matter of an hour, driving them all indoors and forcing her to stay, whether she liked it or not. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, she unconsciously beat her head against the frigid glass and groaned; she would suspect an alien plot was afoot to keep her snowbound, however, as far as she knew, none of them were aware of the reason she wanted to stay as far away from this event as possible.

Michael.

Brow pinched with frustration, she huffed with exasperation as her friends laughter spilled down the hall, tripping over raw nerves, already stretched taut by the constant irresistible presence of one tall, tawny-haired alien with fiery, dark-bourbon eyes. He'd been on her mind (and in her fantasies) far too often lately, seeming to take permanent residence in her thoughts no matter how she'd tried to shove those unwanted and far too tantalizing images from her mind.

To make matters worse, he'd been unusually…'present' tonight, for lack of a better word, hovering in her sphere, almost daring her to react to his nearness as they all gathered for conversation and eggnog in the recreational room, sitting or standing far too close for her comfort and making her body quake and blood burn with need. Closing her eyes, she rest her hot, flushed temple to the glass, willing its coolness to seep into warm, tight skin and bit back another groan, shivering as the iced surface sent a chill snaking down her spine.

The heat of his gaze and press of his skin against hers was what sent her scurrying from the room finally, making a weak excuse when he went to use the bathroom, far too knowledgeable blue eyes crinkling and calling her on her lie as she fled, supposedly to get her sweatshirt. She knew she'd have to deal with Tess's teasing later, but was willing to cross that bridge when she got there for a few precious moments of peace.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her shoulders and back tensed as a flare of electricity rippled over her skin when he walked into the room and she barely bit back a grunt of frustration as he stood just in the doorway, eyes scanning the room quietly. She knew it was him by the taste and heat of his power radiating over her senses; for some reason, he felt distinctly different from the others to her and it was this shift in power that had made her first flash of awareness, deepen until it took hold, enveloping her senses in the all encompassing, consuming fire known as Michael.

Holding her breath, she hovered in the shadows, knowing full well that avoidance was the cowardly way out, as was the belief that she'd go undetected by his sharp, questing gaze, but a part of her hoped that he'd walk away before she ended up doing something foolish, like pinning his oh-so-delectable body against the nearest wall. Murmuring discontentedly, she rolled her eyes at her thoughts as the quiet noise drew his attention to her corner and she sighed in truth as he glided over with a languid, almost predatory gait, making her breath catch as she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Thought you were getting a sweatshirt," he murmured near her ear, keeping his voice low and husky as he came to a standstill just an inch from her back, the heat of his body radiating through the thin cotton of her shirt and searing her skin. Licking her lips nervously, she sucked in a shallow breath that snagged as she felt his breath dance over the back of her neck, making her skin flush hotly and her body clench as a tremor rippled through it. Damn him, he was going to drive her insane.

"I going to…" she hedged, swallowing thickly and trailing off when he pressed closer, her heart hammering against her breastbone when callused fingers reached up, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear before pressing his lips to the shell. Stomach jolting, a shaky breath bubbled over lips when warm, velvet skin brushed tauntingly over her lobe and her nails bit into her arms as teeth scraped over it, her voice strained and breaking with need as she desperately ignored the tantalizing graze of fingertips on her ribcage. "I was just…"

"Hiding?" he rasped, his hands sliding over her torso slowly to grasp her hips in a firm grip, his thumbs teasing the sliver of skin peaking between her low-rise jeans and shirt, the pads teasing slow circles over the smooth ridge of her hipbone and branding her as he pressed into her unabashedly. Gasping as he slid a hand to palm her stomach and cinched her tighter to his body, she whimpered in the back of her throat as he chuckled and rumbled in a low, dangerous tone. "Running doesn't become you, Parker."

"No, I just got distracted by the view," she refuted weakly, gritting her teeth when he scoffed, non-verbally calling her bluff as his lips whispered over the curve of her cheek, tracing along the line of her jaw as he slowly spun her in the circle of his arms, so that they stood face to face. Tipping her head back, she studied him warily as intent caramel irises returned the favor, drifting lazily over her upturned face as he pressed her into the low sill, the chilled glass icy against her fevered skin.

"It is beautiful…" he husked, never taking his eyes from her face, making it very apparent he wasn't talking about the view from the window as he lifted a finger and traced the curve of her neck, his eyes heating as her pulse jumped under his touch. Dropping his gaze to her mouth, he stared, mesmerized by trembling pink flesh as he traced his thumb over it gently, rubbing soft skin with the callused pad as he dipped his head and cupping the back of her neck, nudged his nose against hers, tipping her head back further as he whispered against her lips with a slight smirk. "The view."

Long, tapered fingers curled into her hair, gently tugging and cradling the back of her skull as his lips brushed over hers softly, his warm damp breath mingling with hers as she slid her hands over his chest hesitantly, the irresistible, tantalizing caress of his mouth searing through the last strands of her restraint as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoe, she pressed into his body, her lips curling as he groaned whole-heartedly, his arms tightening around her waist and crushing her to his body as he dipped to taste her mouth fully, growling in the back of his throat when a crash in the hall broke the spell between them and she stumbled back, blinking hazily.

"Liz?" Maria called down the hall, her voice slightly slurred due to the liberal dose of brandy she'd been adding to her eggnog and breaking through the sensual haze Michael had created with a few well-placed words and touches. Drawing a deep, shuddering breath, Liz met Michael's eyes, her throat working soundlessly as he stared at her intently, standing bare inches in front of her and cocked a challenging brow, his hands still encircling her waist. Licking her lips, she swallowed and called back, amazed her voice sounded as steady as it did given the way her body was trembling under Michael's touch, her gaze still caught with his. "Yes?"

"Hurry up, 'cause we're gonna play a game, 'kay?" Maria replied, a giggle carrying down the hall as she obviously stumbled slightly in her drunken state and shuffled back into the rec room when Liz answered in the affirmative. Closing her eyes, she shook her head slightly to clear her head of the confusing, cacophony of thoughts swirling through it and shoved off the windowsill, slipping from Michael's grasp and tried to edge around him, gasping when his fingers tightened on her hips, yanking her firmly against the hard, unforgiving wall of his chest.

Tipping her head back, she studied him warily once more, the air ripping from her lungs when their bodies melted and fused together once more as he dipped his face, his eyes dancing over hers searchingly and pressed his lips to her ear, whispering heatedly before relinquishing his hold. "We aren't done, Parker; you can't run forever."


	2. Mistletoe Wishes

**AN:** This is a Max and Maria friendly fic and set in an AU Post grad about 3 years after graduation.

* * *

**Mistletoe Wishes**

_Four hours earlier…_

"The Christmas Nazi strikes again," Liz muttered as shut off her blue, Honda civic, shaking her head in awe and furrowing her brow as she took in the almost cookie-cutter, gingerbread appearance of the cabin in front of her, recognizing Isabel's influence after years of her overzealous, obsessive dedication to all things seasonal. Glaring at the front door balefully, its bright red and gold foil glittering in the dim sunlight, she sighed heavily and leaned her head against the steering wheel, gathering her strength for the evening to come.

Squaring her shoulders, she lifted her head and unbuckled her seatbelt, taking her keys out of the ignition and tossed them into her purse carelessly, slinging the strap over her shoulder as she opened the door and stepped out, the gravel crunching under her feet. Locking her door, she shut it with a bump of her hip as she headed toward the back of the car, opening the trunk for the bags of presents and dessert she'd made for tonight's dinner, balancing the platter on her hip as she awkwardly closed the lid.

Straightening up, she flicked her eyes over the building in front of her and wondered for the dozenth time since she started out from Roswell if it was too late to get back into her car and go home, safely ensconced away from the reason she hadn't wanted to be here in the first place. But she knew better. Tess wasn't about to let her squirm out of this considering she hadn't been back to Roswell since summer and she'd been avoiding her friends, weakly explaining her parents wanted to spend time with her.

But Christmas was yesterday and she couldn't put it off any longer, especially as her friends had planned this dinner with the sole purpose of her spending time with them since she hadn't seen anyone in over three months. Or at least they thought she hadn't. But that was another story entirely and one she couldn't dwell on for her own sanity.

"Why am I here again?" she groused quietly, biting back a groan at her wayward thoughts as she switched the cake container in her other arm, balancing it against her chest before bending down to grab her bags of gifts, only to have them snatched from her hands. Startled, she turned around just as a low laugh rippled behind her at her words and a masculine voice quipped lightly, her eyes lighting as a familiar face came into view.

"For the some reason we all are," Kyle snickered, grinning at Liz happily as he loped up, drawing her into a rambunctious, enthusiastic hug, making her cry out in alarm as her cake container wobbled precariously before it was swept out of her hands. Laughing as the brunet man squeezed her around the middle and twirled her slightly, she pulled back and tipped her head up, her lips curling as he whispered dramatically. "We fear incurring the wrath of Tess and Isabel if we skip out."

"Kyle!" She chortled, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she rose on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss on his cheek, ecstatic to see her friend after the past several months of unfamiliar faces, books and tests in Las Cruces. Lips quirking with amusement, she shook her head at his words and leaned in for another hug, pressing her cheek to his and squeezing him tightly as she exclaimed. "It's been too long! I never see you anymore."

"Yeah, well, Isabel keeps me tied up…literally," he lofted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he set her back onto her feet, his lips curling into a smug, devilish grin, leaning in as he whispered that conspiratorially and he draped a companionable arm over her shoulder, laughing when she gave a disgusted snort. "Ugh. Way too much information, Kyle. I don't need to hear this."

"Agreed," a familiar voice agreed with him from behind her, sending a shiver of apprehension, and something decidedly warmer, tripping over her spine, making her cheeks flush and stomach clench as she recognized the low, rich tones as he joked with his best friend. "Can you refrain from discussing yours and my sister's kinky sex adventures in my presence, Frodo? Like I don't have enough nightmares from having to listen to you two every night."

"Jealous, Fabio?" Kyle snarked as Michael walked up to them, tossing a mocking grin over at the tall hybrid and missing the flicker of anxiety and unease in Liz's eyes as her eyes darted everywhere but at the man hovering at her side.

And there he was; the reason why she hadn't been thrilled about coming out here tonight, not to mention why she had been avoiding the group in general. Studying him from the corner of her eye, she shifted uncomfortably when that far too observant gaze lit on her, the faintest hint of reproach touching it at her actions. Licking her lips nervously, she cursed internally and pulled away from Kyle and walked towards the house, trying for nonchalance as she desperately fought her mind from going places it shouldn't.

"You wish, stubby," Michael snorted, balancing the cake platter he had swept out of Liz's hands to prevent it from falling to the ground when Kyle greeted her so boisterously, flicking a glance over the retreating girl's back. Biting back a frown as he realized she was purposely avoiding him, he turned back to the other boy and sneered as he followed. "It's nauseating having to listen to you beg like a little girl. Yes, mistress…anything you say, mistress…may I have another, mistress…that's just embarrassing."

"At least I'm not…" Kyle began, but trailed off as he realized his audience wasn't paying attention in the least, the both of them walking swiftly toward the cabin without him. Or really, Liz was walking swiftly away and Michael was stalking behind her quietly, eyes traveling over the brunette covetously, his longer stride catching up in no time and cutting her off slightly in order to force her to acknowledge him. Shaking his head, Kyle grabbed the bags of presents and crept up quietly behind them, smirking when Liz halted and turned her startled, if slightly disgruntled, gaze on the gruff alien.

"Michael," Liz greeted breathlessly, side-stepping him slightly as he crowded her, her hands tugging and twisting her scarf nervously and huffing when he continued to invade her space. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Flicking her gaze to his, her breath caught as bourbon irises burned challengingly, his intense gaze letting her know, under no uncertain terms, that he was well aware of her game and that it wasn't going to work.

"Parker," he murmured, smirking when the color in her cheeks deepened and she looked hastily away, chuckling internally at the little hitch in her breathing and voice as he rested a hand on her lower back, feeling the heat of her body radiating through the thick material as he guided her up the path. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"

"I highly doubt I was missed," she retorted dryly, pulling away from his hand as they neared the porch, a current of electricity crackling down her arm as their hands brushed and she swallowed thickly when he fixed her with a pointed, knowing look. Looking over her shoulder at Kyle a little helplessly, she avoided that probing stare as if her life depended on it, biting back a soft gasp when his breath whispered against her ear as he muttered darkly. "You'd be surprised…"

Swallowing harshly, she met his darkened irises for several, long, heavy moments, completely forgetting about their audience as her body hummed with awareness and her stomach jumped and a trickle of heat curled through her blood as he pulled away, his lips curving dangerously. She'd known that coming here tonight was a bad idea. Spinning on her heel, she flashed an overly bright smile at Kyle, ignoring his own knowing look along with the smoldering intensity searing over her skin from the man beside her

"So what were you two up to?" she asked with forced cheer, grabbing one of the bags out of Kyle's hands as Michael backed off with a smirk, climbing up the stairs as she wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist, latching onto him like a lifeline.

"Tess sent the men to gather wood for the fire tonight," Kyle snickered as he dropped a companionable arm over her shoulders, his amused expression clearly showing he knew that she was using him as a buffer between her and Michael. "We were closing up the shed when we saw you pull up."

"Men?" she drawled, arching her brow mockingly, laughing when Kyle frowned fiercely at her before his expression cleared, an amused half-smile touching his lips, as their gazes meshed and he poked her in the ribs. "So, where's Max and Alex?"

"Where else would they be?" he mocked as they hit the 'Christmas present' door, raising his voice deliberately as they stepped into the house, so that it echoed through out the living room and kitchen. "In the house with the rest of the women."

"I heard that, Valenti," Max called dryly from the living room, shooting his friend a baleful look as he rose off one of the deep chairs and crossed over to embrace Liz, sharing a rueful grin as he pulled her into his arms.

"And?" Kyle baited, fighting back a snicker as he watched Michael's face darken behind the embracing friends before flicking his glance back to a retreating Max, his smile brightening as Isabel shuffled in from the kitchen.

"Be careful," Max snorted, walking towards the rec room in order to inform Alex, Tess and Maria that their wayward guest had arrived, shooting the other man an evil glance over his shoulder as he creepily intoned. "I know where you're sleeping."

"Dude…I know you're a freak and all, but watching me sex up your sister is just gross," Kyle snarked, shuddering dramatically and smiling sheepishly when his girlfriend leveled a warning look onto him before pressing a quick kiss on Isabel's mouth.

"Kyle…" Isabel chastised warningly, sending him a pinched look as she brushed past, taking the cake container out of a hovering Michael's hands and setting it on the counter before heading towards Liz, smirking at Kyle's feigned pout, rolling her eyes as he fluttered his lashes at her innocently, apologizing with mock contrition. "Sorry, baby."

"Right," she snorted indelicately, shaking her head as she pulled Liz into a warm hug, her wry grin deepening and warming as she and the other girl shrugged and exchanged a 'what are you going to do with them' look.

"See, what did I tell you, bitch boy?" Michael snickered, snagging the bag of presents out of Kyle's hand and walked toward the rec room, snarking over his shoulder as they fell in behind him, a sly grin rippling over his face when Kyle scowled. "Whipped."

"Liz, it's good to see you," Isabel replied, deliberately ignoring Michael's barbs as she wrapped an arm around the petite brunette, squeezing her around the waist before letting her walk through the doorway in front of her, then shoving Kyle through the door as well before bringing up the rear. "As you can tell, nothing changes around here."

"I'd be disappointed if they did," Liz laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily at the boys banter for a moment before the sobered slightly when Michael tossed a look over his shoulder, pinning her with that dangerous, enigmatic smile that made her breath catch every time it slid over her, stammering slightly as she quipped. "W-what's a break without the three of them running off at the mouth?"

"Isn't that the truth," Isabel smirked, her eyes lighting up with mischief as she came up behind the petite girl and noticed the tension between her and Michael and cocked an intrigued brow, casting a sly glance at Kyle as she tapped her finger to her lips before pretending to stumble slightly and jostling into Liz back. "Sorry."

Knocked off balance, Liz pitched forward, colliding into Michael's back, her hands grasping wildly at his arms and gasped, dropping her bag at her feet as he spun and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into the cradle of his body as he steadied her. Swallowing thickly, she clutched onto his biceps as she tipped her head back, studying him through her lashes as she murmured a breathless apology and thank you, breath catching when his fingers slid over her ribs and back, unconsciously anchoring her against his chest.

Licking her lips nervously, she looked away, unsettled by the intensity of his gaze and started to pull away reluctantly, blood jumping when his arms tightened around her, apparently equally reluctant to end their unplanned embrace, sending confused chocolate irises flying back to his. His fingers slipped down to her hips, digging into the soft flesh slightly as his body reacted to her nearness, fiery caramel orbs drifting over her lazily as the air around them thickened and they both forgot their audience.

Absently caressing his arms, her heart sped up a notch as his muscles tensed and rippled under her hands in response, his body melting against hers further and Michael opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted when they heard the wood slats creak beneath Isabel's and Kyle's feet. Heads whipping to the side, they stared at the retreating, both wincing and grinning sheepishly as they tried to slip out of the room unnoticed. Flushing hotly, Liz disentangled herself from his arms, missing his disgruntled frown and grasping hands as she turned and busied herself with picking up her bag.

"Oh, look, you're under the mistletoe," Isabel cooed 'innocently,' making Liz flinch slightly, her head shooting up to spy the innocuous sprig, the color in her cheeks deepening as she recalled a night not that long ago, when she was faced with a similar situation and her uncharacteristic reaction to the same man. Flicking a glance at his face, her heart stalled when she found him staring at her lips with smoldering intensity, her lips nearly burning under that covetous gaze, before they flicked up to hers, heavy with desire and shared memory.

"Isabel…" she swallowed thickly, the air ripped from her lungs as Michael continued to study her quietly, eyes dark with a barely concealed passion, making her squirm slightly as she ripped her gaze away and quickly backed away, squeaking when her back hit the door jamb just behind her, imploring desperately. "No…"

"Come on, Parker," Michael purred quietly, smirking when she visibly shuddered at his tone and played along with his pseudo sister as it went along with his own desires, crowding the pretty brunette that had been on his mind for the past few weeks against the jamb as he whispered for her ears only, his voice laden with innuendo. "Pucker up. What's a kiss between old _friends_?"

"Not going to happen," she rasped between clenched teeth, her voice low and intimate, not wanting their friends to hear their little exchange and guess there was more to it than there was, and her breath grew shallow and thready as he dipped his head, pressing his nose to her ear as he continued, his breath warm and damp as it whispered over her neck. "You didn't put up such a fuss three weeks ago."

"Liz, it's tradition," Isabel cajoled, although her words fell on deaf ears as the couple in front of her were far too caught up in their own conversation to pay any attention to the other people in the room and she wisely fell silent, hoping they could work this out between them.

She knew that Michael had gone Las Cruces three weeks ago, telling them all he needed to talk to Liz about something pertaining to the diner and had come home in a bad mood, but no one could figure out what exactly had happened. All she knew, was it involved Liz, as every time her name was mentioned, he got a pensive scowl on his face and she and Tess hoped this dinner would help smooth the waters between the friends.

"That shouldn't have happened," Liz whispered hastily, her cheeks hot and tingling under his predatory gaze, her knees weakening as his breath wafted over her face and shivered when he pinned her with an impatient look, warm, firm lips compressing when she offered a weak excuse for her actions. "I was a little tipsy and not thinking straight..."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," he muttered, his whole body humming with tension, a blatant challenge in fiery, whiskey irises as he pulled back a bit, allowing her to draw a staggering breath into starving lungs, her reaction t is nearness eliciting a dark smile as he mocked. "Maybe one day you'll actually convince yourself it didn't happen."

"I will not kiss you," she retorted firmly, holding his gaze for a long moment and shivering slightly as his eyes flashed, an almost feral defiance resonating in his darkening stare and her heart stuttered, cursing the fact that she had played right into his hands with that comment. If there was one thing she knew about Michael, she knew he really hated when someone told him he could or could not do something, even in a roundabout way. "I don't care if we are standing under mistletoe."

"Oh come on, Liz," Maria piped up as she walked down the hall to see what the hold up was, noting the tension rippling in the air around the couple and quirked an interested brow, exchanging a speaking glance with Isabel and Kyle as she quipped lightly, ripping Michael and Liz out of their silent battle of wills. "Don't be a spoil sport."

"Don't worry Parker, I'm not into PDA," Michael smirked, his voice carrying through the room for the benefit of their friends, giving her a momentary reprieve before lowering his voice and whispering huskily against her ear, letting her know that she was far from safe tonight. "Besides, we'll need a private arena when you finally cave, because once I start…I'm not stopping this time."

Pushing off the doorjamb, his lips quirked at the apprehension that flared in her eyes and sauntered off smugly, the gauntlet thrown down between them. Let the games begin.


	3. Snow Angels and Snow Men

**AN:** I should have mentioned this earlier - this is a Maria and Max friendly story and the couples broke up and moved on years before this story takes place. I had a discussion with some people a while back where they said they wished there were more UC fics where the couples didn't break up because one or the other were jerks, but just naturally grew apart as sometimes happens in real life. So, this is my response to that. :) They are all friends and there won't be any mocking of the characters outside the natural ribbing between friends.

* * *

**Snow Angels and Snow Men**

"I can't believe it's snowing," Liz murmured to Tess, her voice laced with hushed awe as she wrapped her arms around her middle, a slight shiver dancing down her spine as the wind picked up and sent chocolate waves fluttering around her face. The unexpected flurry had started about ten minutes after she arrived to the delight of most of the cabin's inhabitants since it was such a rare occurrence, but it worried her a bit as she wasn't really sure she wanted to stay overnight after Michael's blatant challenge.

One that still had her stomach fluttering nervously if she were honest.

"Doesn't happen very often," she continued slyly, tossing the petite blond an assessing glance before flicking her eyes back to where a certain tall hybrid was standing with Kyle and Alex. Shuffling his feet in the now foot deep snow banks, he laughed at something Kyle said, the deep rumble chasing a chill over her spine as she turned back to Tess, who was watching the others build a snowman. "Makes one wonder if it had help."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that assessment," Tess quipped, smirking at the brunette as Liz unsuccessfully fought the urge to look at Michael, exchanging an amused glance with Maria as the other blond shot a calculating grin between their friends before meeting Tess's gaze with an arched brow. Nodding her head imperceptibly, Maria began packing snow into a ball as Tess turned back to Liz, who had turned her attention back to her brother, and shook her head, exasperated with the girl's hesitance to pursue the obvious attraction between them. "It's pretty though."

"It is," Liz nodded absently, her gaze gravitating to the boys once more, well one man in particular, her brow furrowing with annoyance at her absorption and sighed, losing herself in thought, her cheeks flushing as she recalled the night of her dorm floor's end of the term party and the feel of soft, but firm, lips pressed against to hers. Having had a couple of drinks, she hadn't even realized she'd been standing under the mistletoe until he came out from nowhere and was suddenly standing in front of her, staring at her with a perplexing intensity."

"_Michael…" she murmured breathlessly, giggling softly, her heart doing a funny little jump in her chest as she tilted her head, grinning giddily into his amused features and swayed slightly, wondering at the heat of his hands on her waist as he steadied her, palming her back to keep her from tipping over. Beaming quietly, she met sparkling bourbon irises and studied him through her lashes as her body draped, her eyes widening when his arms tightened reflexively in response. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I had something I needed to talk to you about," he whispered, his eyes dancing over hers questioningly, as one hand slid up to flatten between her shoulder blades to keep her from tipping back as she craned her neck in an effort to keep her gaze anchored with his. Sliding the other to cup her hip, his breath snagged when she slid her hands into his jacket and rested them against his chest, his throat convulsing; his voice rough and thick as he continued teasingly. "Although, I don't think you're up for it at the moment."_

"_Nah, I'm…I'm good," she stumbled, giggling and pressing her face against his chest, humming in the back of her throat as his scent washed over her senses, the smell of freshly washed, warm skin mingling with exotic spices and some underlying masculine strain that was pure Michael. Sighing contentedly, she missed when he averted his eyes heaven bound, as if praying for strength before he closed his eyes, snorting when she quipped happily. "Just feeling warm and fuzzy."_

"_Yeah, I kind of got that," he snickered, fixing his eyes on the sprig of mistletoe that she'd been innocently standing under when he walked in the door, prompting him to scowl at the guys eyeing her and rush her rescue before they had a chance to take advantage of the situation. Looking down into her flushed face, he slid a finger under her chin and gently tilted her head to the green vine and white berries, smirking. "But I'd be careful about where you stand. Someone might take that as an invitation."_

"_Maybe it is one…an invitation that is," she rasped seductively, a enigmatic smile touching her lips as she dropped her gaze back to his, her eyes turning dark and smoky as she leaned into him. Clenching her bottom lip between her teeth, she swallowed thickly as his eyes flared in surprise before darkening, a flash of desire flickering in their depths before they carefully blanked. "Although, none of the prospects here really appealed to me…until now."_

"_Liz…" he rumbled warningly, the hand stroking her back, unconsciously sliding up to cup the nape of her neck, his voice low and dangerous as he sunk against the doorjamb, groaning as his knees seemed to go out on him when she stood on tiptoe and melted against his body, the warm press of soft curves setting his nerves aflame. _

"_What do you say, Michael," she whispered as she licked her lips and leaned further, staring at him from beneath her lashes, their hearts pounding against one another as his head dipped and their breaths mingled as his eyes danced over her upturned face inquisitively, faintly hesitant. Cupping her jaw, his breath rushed out as if he were sucker punched when her lips brushed against his experimentally and ignited his blood as she whispered with a nonchalant shrug. "What's a kiss between old friends?"_

_Growling in the back of his throat, the threads of his control snapped at the soft whisper of her lips against his and he crushed her against him, shoving her none to gently against the jamb, his fingers tangling into silky, espresso locks as his mouth crashed into hers…._

Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, she jolted back into awareness as Kyle let out a startled cry and began to curse Maria under his breath as he swiped snow off his jacket, vowing vengeance against the giggling blond as she scurried away. Looking at Alex, Kyle grinned and started packing snow into balls as Maria and Isabel scrambled to take cover behind some trees, hurriedly making their own stash as Liz watched in bemusement before flicking her gaze back onto the subject of her absorption.

Licking her lips nervously as sober whiskey eyes flicked her way, their gazes clashing and holding for several moments, his lips curling in a slightly smug half-smile as he caught her staring at him, the fire in sherry depths making her blood pulse hotly, her heart to thrum wildly and breath to rush from her lungs. Swallowing harshly, she ripped her gaze from his as he stalked languidly towards her and whirled quickly, seeking an escape route when she felt a hand on her arm and she was tugged forward as she and Tess came under bombardment of Kyle, Alex and Max's snowballs.

"Come on, this way," Tess called, ducking as a snowball hurtled towards her back, the cold, loose-packed missile flying over her head as she dragged Liz through the snow, sending a taunting smirk towards her boyfriend and winking before turning to Michael, nodding to the Liz and then the patch of trees she was leading her towards. A smile of appreciation flickered across his face as he nodded, melting into the trees at his side to come around towards the girls' camp as Tess changed course and headed towards Isabel and Maria, flashing a grin at an unsuspecting Liz.

Getting into the spirit of the game, Liz grinned back and sunk to her knees next to Maria, quickly packing snow into balls and piling them in front of her best friend and Isabel, who switched to throwing them as Liz and Tess continued building ammunition, thankful for a task to keep her thoughts from straying. Breathless, she missed Michael's absence as she and Tess tried to keep pace with the rapidly diminishing pile, all the while dodging snowballs as the boys noticed their strategy and focused their attempts on them in an effort to break their defenses.

Several minutes later, the snow was still flying when Tess met Alex's eyes between lobbing and nodded subtly, a mischievous twinkle in cerulean eyes as he smirked and leaned over to Max and Kyle, quickly explaining the switch in strategy before turning back and winking at his girlfriend. Kyle and Max snickered, doubling their efforts to level the girls under a barrage of snow as Alex stormed no man's land intent on taking the girls down, laughing when they squealed and broke formation.

"Retreat," Tess yelled, scrambling to her feet, she and Maria each latching onto one of Liz's hand, yanking her to her feet as they all ran off giggling with the guys in hot pursuit, dodging trees and snowballs as they ran deeper into the woods. Chortling as she ducked under a low hanging branch, the movement jostling several clumps of snow that rained over her cursing pursuer, Liz barreled through a clearing into another clump of trees, unaware of Alex smirking and slipping away to wrap an arm around Tess as she sighed and snuggled into his side, leaving the rest up to her brother.

"You realize she's going to kill you for this," Alex murmured near her ear, his grin widening and eyes glimmering when she shuddered as his lips brushed over the lobe and bright blue eyes took a sultry glint as she tipped her head to meet him for a soft, sweet kiss, a small hum of pleasure rumbling in her throat as they parted.

"Yeah," she agreed, flinging a contemplative gaze over her shoulder before turning her glance back to her boyfriend of two and a half years, glad she went against Nasedo's dictates all those years before and pulled him as a willing ally opposed to mind-warping him into translating the book. Nasedo never guessed that she had found out about his deal with Nicholas and Khivar until it was too late. But that was now all water under the bridge and the betrayal had sparked a friendship that eventually developed into love once she and Max stopped trying to make their destiny work. "She'll forgive me eventually."

"Better you than me," Alex quipped, snickering when the pretty blond rolled her eyes and tugged on his hands, dragging him through the thickening snow toward the house, the flakes falling heavier than intended as they exchanged an amused, knowing glance. Spinning her around, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly, amazed that this beautiful woman, a queen in her own right, had given him the key to her heart and smirked as he pulled back, lofting wryly. "I've seen her temper and if this doesn't work, you're in trouble."

"Please, do you doubt me?" she smirked, tipping her head back to stare into bright blue eyes gleaming with a slightly wicked glint as he nuzzled her nose before grabbing her hand and dragging her through the woods determinedly, their thoughts of the other couple dissipating as thoughts of each other overtook them.

~...~

Liz scrambled through the trees, a smile stretching over her face as the tiny dots of ice stinging her cheeks grew larger and thickened, the snow falling a little heavier than just moments before, making her toss a glance over her shoulder in apprehension, searching for Tess and the others as the shrieks died down. Frowning when she didn't see anyone, her breath rushed from her lungs as she hit something hard and heavy, the air ripping from her lungs as the warm, firm wall toppled, arms wrapping protectively around her waist as they hurtled to the snow-covered ground.

Dragging a strangled breath, she shook her head and pushed against a firm, warm chest, the scent of spice and clean male skin wafting around her and making her groan internally as large hands rested on her hips, the smell and feel of a far too familiar body radiating through her senses. Of course, it would be him – only one person felt and smelt like this. It seemed like the fates were against her no matter what she did these days.

Pressing her hands into his chest, she pushed herself into a sitting position, biting back a groan as she neatly straddled him, her heart hammering wildly and her breath growing shallow and thready as she licked her lips nervously, glaring balefully when amused caramel eyes drifted over her lazily, a sultry smirk flitting over soft, full lips as he lofted silkily. "If you wanted me on my back, Parker, all you had to do was ask."

"Whatever," she groused, shifting her weight as she attempted to stand, gasping as her subtle rocking motion sending a ripple of fire zinging through both of their veins and Michael wrapped his hands around her hips, his fingers digging into them unconsciously as he sat up, pinning her to his chest. Swallowing thickly when his head dipped, she studied him warily as his lips hovered only inches from hers, their breaths mingling as his eyes lit with brandy-tinted flames and huffed as his arms cinched around her, quelling her struggles as she demanded quietly. "Let me go."

"No," he stated implacably, his eyes shimmering with a steely resolve as he tightened his grip when she struggled again, his lips curling smugly when she frowned, growling in the back of her throat when she realized he wasn't about to relinquish his hold until he was good and ready. "Not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about…" she trailed off, breath hitching when his gaze softened, flicking over her face as he cocked a challenging brow, making her squirm uncomfortably as he scoffed. Taking a deep breath, she averted her gaze, uneasy with the way he made her feel and the knowledge that shined out of that quiet, stoic stare, her fingers curling into his shirt absently.

"Denial still?" he asked softly, raising his hand to cup her cheek, stroking the curve gently, keeping his touch light and featherlike, barely there as if afraid if a more aggressive overture would startle her and send her running. Dropping his gaze to her mouth, he nearly groaned aloud as he watched her nibble on her bottom lip, worrying it as she pressed her hands flat against his chest; desperately making him want to sink against it and sink his own teeth into tender, pink flesh.

"I am not in denial…" she protested weakly, a shiver dancing down her spine as he slid one hand into her jacket, smoothing it over the curve of her back and gasped as he pressed against it, fusing their bodies together until not a molecule of air stood between them. Head spinning, she studied him through a veil of lashes, a confusing wash of emotion swirling through her gut as the air around them became heavy and thick with desire and the world faded as he brushed his lips over the crest of her cheek.

"I beg to differ," he rumbled smoothly, tracing the curve of her check with soft, almost imperceptible caresses, the fingertips of his other hand softly grazing her chin as he tilted her head back further, whispering near her ear before sinking into her mouth with a strangled hum. "You see, the heat, it's always there between us. Always has been. It's not going to go away, Liz."

Pressing small, soft kisses over her lips, he smiled when her lips parted and a low, drawn out whimper bubbled over them and deepened the kiss, using the small yielding to stroke the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling on it, laving the sting before sliding his tongue along hers. Curling his fingers into ebony strands, he crushed their lips together and devoured her mouth fervently as the kiss grew in intensity, passion exploding throughout their systems with ever pass of lips and heavy stroke of tongue until the lack of air made separation necessary.

"I didn't go looking for you that night," he confessed, panting shallowly against her lips as they pulled away, grunting in the back of his throat when her fingers brushed over the back of his neck enticingly, chuckling huskily and amending when she looked at him skeptically, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay, well, yes I was looking for _you_, but I didn't go looking for _this_, not at first. But it happened; and I'm not going to ignore it because you're too scared to admit that you want me as much as I want you."

"We can't do this," she murmured helplessly, her breathing hitching as he dragged callused fingertips over her throat before sliding them back over the curve of her neck, cupping the nape gently as he drew her in for another soft, sweet kiss, sending a trail of fire surging hotly through her bloodstream.

"Yes we can," he muttered against her lips reassuringly, sealing his mouth over hers before she could continue her protest, purring in the back of is throat when gloved fingers sank into his hair and tangled in the shoulder-length waves, holding onto him for dear life as the kiss intensified and the world fell away once more until there was only her. Groaning as the taste of strawberry and vanilla filled his mouth, he slid his fingers over her ribs under her jacket, teasing the skin just peeking through her shirt and jeans.

"No," Liz mumbled as she ripped her lips away from his, shaking her head slightly to clear the sensual haze Michael induced every time he kissed her, her heart thrumming wildly in her ears as she protested weakly. "Max…Maria…"

"Moved on years ago and you know it," he scoffed, his eyes darkening when they clashed with hers and she swallowed harshly, eliciting a sardonic grin as he pressed his forehead to hers, holding her gently but firmly in his arms to prevent her from running from him once more. "Stop using them as an excuse."

"I shouldn't want this; shouldn't feel this way," she breathed, her voice low and shaky as she touched his cheek gently, her breath hitching when he pressed his jaw into her palm, a faint prickle of scruff rasping against her hand as he nuzzled it before he turned his head and pressed a kiss into the middle of it.

"Shouldn't? Or don't want to?" he queried seriously, biting back a sigh of relief when she relaxed in his arms and he loosened his grip, brushing his lips over hers in a barely perceptible caress before asking quietly. "Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me this doesn't affect you? That you don't want this?"

"I…" she began, but trailed off as she averted her eyes, searching for the right words to explain everything she was feeling when the moment between them was broken by a shriek and giggle, making her blink a couple of times before scrambling out his lap, rasping hoarsely as she fled. "I have to go."

Staring after Liz's retreating back with frustration for a moment, Michael quickly climbed to his feet, dusting off the snow and made his way back to the house, muttering under his breath. "Perfect, just perfect."


	4. Sugar and Spice

**Sugar and Spice**

"You have got to be kidding me," Liz muttered, her lips thinning as she stared out the window in utter disbelief, shaking her head as she rubbed her arms lightly, something she seemed to be doing often that day. But who could blame her? It wasn't everyday that Roswell was bombarded with near whiteout conditions, and, judging by the slightly guilty looks Tess and Isabel had been sneaking one another all afternoon, it shouldn't have happened now either. "It figures. I knew there was a reason my gut was screaming to stay away."

"I don't think you're going to be going anywhere tonight," Maria murmured as she came to a standstill behind the petite brunette, her eyes sparkling with a hint of suppressed mirth as she wrapped a companionable arm around her best friend and noted Liz's slightly sour expression. Well, Tess hadn't been kidding when she said she had a plan for tonight, although, she had a feeling that things had gotten a bit more out of hand than either of the alien girls had expected.

"You think?" Liz scoffed, her voice fraught with tension, her brow furrowing deeply as she tilted her head mockingly, dark-chocolate eyes sparking with annoyance as she flung a disgruntled frown over her shoulder, looking away when Maria eyed her pointedly.

"Hey, don't take your bitchy mood out on me," she reproved, her own lips compressing with displeasure as Liz pouted slightly and looked back out the window, carefully biting back a snicker as the other girl huffed with irritation. "I don't control the weather."

"I know, sorry," Liz sighed, wrapping her arm around the taller blond and ran the other through her hair as she nibbled on her bottom lip contemplatively, resigning herself to a long, tense evening to come. If things hadn't been strained between her and Michael already, they definitely were now due to their kiss in the snow; or kisses really, since there had been more than one. Closing her eyes, exhaustion washed over her as she pinched the bridge of her nose and wondered why she was fighting him so hard. It wasn't like anything was stopping them from having…whatever it was they were doing. Opening her eyes, she frowned and growled quietly. "I'm just…frustrated."

"Yeah, he can be…daunting, can't he?" Maria commiserated, rubbing the brunette's back soothingly and sighing when the other girl snorted at her comment before a rueful grin broke across her face and she squeezed her friend's shoulders in sympathy.

"Understatement…"Liz lofted dryly, turning to meet Maria's compassionate yet decidedly amused gaze, as the blonde knew far too well how trying her ex-boyfriend could be, even if he was worth it. "Daunting, frustrating, stubborn…but also passionate, thoughtful and unbelievably sweet when he wants to be. He just…gets under my skin."

"Preaching to the choir here, chica," Maria snickered, her lips quirking with a nostalgic smile as her gaze softened and grew distant, a slight bittersweet pang filling her as she turned her thoughts inward, remembering the passionate, sometimes volatile and always sweet liaison with the tall, gruff alien now giving her best friend fits. "Been there, done that."

"Sorry, I doubt you want to hear this given…" Liz apologized guiltily, catching the flicker of sadness in her friend's eyes as she grew quiet and bit her lip, her stomach jolting sickly at the thought that Maria might still have some lingering feelings for Michael and shifted uncomfortably as the blonde shook her head, drawing herself out of her thoughts.

"Nah, that ship sailed long ago," Maria assured quietly, smiling at her friend before she tilted her head and leaned it against the top of the shorter brunette's, shaking her head in exasperation at Liz's misinterpretation of her feelings. Yes, a part of her would always love Michael and cherish the time they had together. He was her first love. But they had changed and he needed someone that reflected that change. "He and I are better as friends."

Liz snorted, tipping her head to look at her at the green-eyed, blonde with disbelief, cocking her brow skeptically, all the while trying to quell the surge of hope that flowed through her at Maria's words, grimacing as she realized just how screwed she really was when it came to a certain alien male. Why couldn't she be attracted to a nice, ordinary human man for once?

"Really," Maria replied, flicking an assessing glance over the silently fretting brunette at her side and grinning when Liz quietly huffed her annoyance at the situation. "I think you'd be good for him actually. He always acts much more calm, deliberate and stable around you. And it's nice to see you kind of flustered by someone for a change. Usually you're far too controlled and he shakes you up, makes you stop over analyzing everything. You balance each other."

"When we're not at each others throats," Liz mumbled in a disgruntled tone, grunting with displeasure when a peal of laughter bubbled over Maria's lips, making her mutter under her breath about how the blonde was supposed to be on her side. Sighing heavily, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, and tried to ignore her friends mocking chuckles, wondering how she got herself into this situation.

"That's only because you keep fighting the inevitable, girlie," Maria chortled, tugging on her ponytail affectionately as she disentangled herself from Liz and crossed her arms over her chest, flashing an arch look at her best friend's frustrated countenance, internally amused at her friend's sheer stubbornness. No wonder Michael had been crabby for the past three weeks since he had made up that patently transparent excuse to go talk to Liz at school, when he could have just called to get her reaction. Denial 'R Us.

"Ugh, don't say that," Liz grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly, ignoring the ripple of laughter rumbling through the girl next to her, her own lips quirking at her childish behavior before exchanging a rueful glance with the blonde and sighing as she turned back to the window. "He said something similar earlier."

"He's right you know," Maria replied gently, grinning at her friend unrepentantly when she scowled further, giving her a commiserating pat on the shoulder as she walked away, smirking as she noticed their silent observer standing in the shadows and murmured. "She's all yours, Spaceboy. I softened her up a bit for you, although, a bit of advice? Let her stew on that a bit. Don't crowd her too much."

"What's the fun in that?" he murmured back, keeping his eyes trained on the woman who had managed to toss his world upside down with an unexpected kiss and left him reeling in her wake, grinning unrepentantly when the blonde tossed him a chastising look, wagging her finger under his nose. If anyone had told him that the two of them would be friends after their volatile relationship, he would have had them committed, but after time and maturity, the former couple had learned to let bygones be bygones and managed a comfortable civility if not deep friendship.

"Just remember, she's not me and will dig her heels in if you push too hard," Maria warned, cocking her brow as he smirked, the challenge sparking in his eyes making her roll hers as she shook her head. Looking back over at her far-too-stubborn-for-her-own-good best friend, she smiled softly, her eyes lighting with affection as she glanced back between her and the silently contemplative man at her side and patted him on the chest, teasing him as a small frown pinched her former boyfriend's brow. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah," he snorted softly, tossing her an exasperated smile, nudging her shoulder as she walked out the door into the kitchen, leaving him to ponder what had been said between the two friends as well as Maria's advice on handling the mule-headed female staring out the window, knowing full well the blonde girl was right. But he wasn't one to sit idly by and leave things to chance, especially where obstinate, petite brunettes, who tried to convince themselves that they weren't on a crash course with one another, were concerned. He wasn't going to allow her the chance to think, let alone talk herself out of…whatever was brewing between them.

Shoving off the jamb, he caught her eye for a long heavy moment, smirking internally when he noted her the rapid rise and fall of her chest even at this distance and he could almost taste the thrum of her pulse on his tongue, smell the sweet perfume of her skin as he sauntered towards the kitchen, his lips quirking at her slight inhalation of breath. On second thought, maybe he _should_ just let her stew for a bit.

~...~

Michael watched the table quietly, frustration crackling along his nerves as he shifted in his chair impatiently, biting back the simmering irritation threatening to overflow as dinner finally dragged to an agonizing halt. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending time with his friends, or that it was a particularly tense situation, they had all gotten over their petty differences and had become a cohesive unit years ago, and everyone was having a great time. No, his agitation stemmed from the elusive female sitting to his left, conveniently placed there by his meddling sister (he had to remember to thank her later), and who was doing her best to have as little interaction with him as possible.

Said same female was also perilously close to being yanked out of her chair and laid out right there on the table if she didn't watch it. Patience had never been one of his virtues and her refusal to acknowledge the growing attraction between them had her skating on the edges of what little he had.

Uncurling his fingers for the tenth time, he shifted in his seat, observing her from the corner of his eyes, smirking when her cheeks flushed under his perusal and let him know that she wasn't as oblivious to his regard as she was feigning. Turning his head slightly, he caught her gaze, studying her reaction blandly as she continued to fidget and rubbed at the back of her neck as if trying to relieve the tension that had built at the base of her skull. Dropping his arm on the back of her chair, a move that didn't go unnoticed by their friends, he traced the length of her neck with his thumb, marveling at the contrast of soft skin against the rough pad and relishing the little catch in her breath at the touch.

"So everyone ready for dessert?" Liz asked brightly, pulling away from him abruptly much to the continued amusement of both Michael and their friends, pushing her chair back in a transparent effort to dislodge the fingers hypnotically tracing over the back of her neck and trying to rise, only to be shooed by a grinning Isabel. Michael's lips twisted sardonically when the petite brunette shot him a harassed expression, but remained seated, nibbling on her lip absently as one long finger teased the back of her lobe.

"I know I'm up for something sweet," Michael murmured for her ears only, shifting closer to her, his breath snagging when molten chocolate irises pinned him with apprehensive desire and her throat convulsed visibly, her cheeks flushed a deeper pink as he rumbled appreciatively. "Rich, dark, decadent. Tasting reminiscently of strawberries."

"I brought a Chocolate-Ancho Chili cake," Liz rasped breathlessly, sending him a tight smile, blatantly ignoring the last part of his statement as she once again shot out of her chair, dislodging his hand before Isabel could chastise her once more and this time he allowed her a small reprieve, cocking a brow as she stammered. "Let me…"

"I'll get," Isabel shooed once again, tossing a sly glance at Kyle as she pushed away from the table before looking back at Liz, waving her off as she quickly crossed into the kitchen to grab the cake and some plates and utensils, snickering under her breath when the brunette frowned and looked around the table suspiciously. "You're a guest, relax."

"Can you grab another bottle of Tabasco while you're in there?" Max requested, giving the nearly empty bottle a shake and holding it aloft, setting it back on the table when Isabel nodded in acknowledgement. Turning back to the table, he grinned at a slightly petulant Liz and fought the urge to snicker as he watched the little scene unfolding before him as Michael tried to drive Liz to distraction.

"Actually, you won't need it," Liz assured distractedly, glaring heatedly at Michael as he draped his hand back onto the back of her chair when she sat back down, nibbling on her bottom lip as he absently played with the hair at the nape of her neck. "The Tabasco will ruin the subtle flavors. Plus I have a sweet chili sauce that comes with it. Pretty spicy all on its own."

"I'll say," Michael murmured quietly, his voice laced with innuendo as their gazes locked, a heavy, tension-filled pause stretching between them as the others exchanged amused looks. Drawing a deep breath, Liz flushed when his eyes dropped to her mouth, squirming as she recalled how he licked away the sauce still clinging to her lips during their kiss under the mistletoe. "It's actually pretty good with just the sauce."

"You've had it before?" Tess asked idly, watching the two of them with a smug smile, shaking her head when Liz tore her gaze from Michael and looked down at her hands, refusing to look at anyone as she shifted under her brother's predatory gaze and lofted innocently. "I don't think Liz has ever made this one before."

"I tasted some at a party," Michael smiled wickedly at his sister, knowing full well what she was up to before darting back to the blushing brunette at his side, giving up the pretense of being discreet. It wasn't like his friends weren't aware of his fixation the past three weeks; they'd all seen his preoccupation and knew he'd been going to see her at the college. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. "Although, I have to admit it was far more intoxicating when combined with a hint of eggnog and strawberry lip gloss."

"Michael…" Liz gasped, choking slightly as her head shot up and looked at him incredulously, her mouth agape as her hand flew to his thigh and dug her nails into his thigh admonishingly. Narrowing her eyes as he grinned unrepentantly, she inhaled sharply when he leaned over, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered. "Harder; I love it when you get feisty."

"I'll show you feisty…" she grit between her teeth, her cheeks flaming at his bold statement and the amused snickers rippling around the table, before smiling a little ruefully as she noted their friends glee and turning to the far-too-appealing man at her side, her breath snagging when he interrupted silkily. "Promise? I do recall we have… unfinished business."

Swallowing thickly, Liz started to pull her hand away hand away, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was heading (there was no way she wanted to have this talk with all of their friends listening in) when he grabbed her hand, unwilling to let her retreat behind her carefully crafted walls once more, both gasping when their heads swam and their visions blurred.

_Michael looked around, his brow pinched with distaste as he noted several partygoers slumped against each other, moving drunkenly to a monotonous, pounding beat being piped through the speakers and sneered, rolling his eyes as he pushed his way through the press of tipsy sorority girls and obnoxious fraternity boys, wondering what on Earth possessed him to drive all this way for **this**. He could have easily talked to her on the phone, and the information certainly wasn't pressing in any way, but after a day of listening to his all-too-chipper friends blabbing about Christmas plans and dates, something had compelled him out the door and over two hundred miles away to find a sarcastic, mule-headed brunette, who had been avoiding him for the past few months._

_Ever since…no, he wasn't going to think about that yet. First, he had to find her in the mindless masses and then he could revisit that thought._

_Sweeping the room restlessly, he stilled when the faint scent of vanilla and strawberry and Liz caught his attention and a faint, husky laugh rippled over his senses as he turned toward the door of the common room, his heart stalling at the coveted sight of long, molasses hair, pulled into a messy bun and shining chocolate irises as she hovered there. Swallowing thickly, his stomach clenched as her eyes swung his way and her face lit up, a slow, slightly dazed smile flitting over her face as she raised an inquisitive brow, their eyes meeting for several long, heavy seconds. God, she was so beautiful._

_Michael was about to walk over when a piece of conversation caught his ear, making him scowl and turn to glare at a couple of fraternity boys nearby, his frown deepening as he caught them leering at the pretty brunette, leaning so becomingly in the doorway and growled as their words registered._

_"Damn, I'd love to tap that," the shorter guy drawled, flicking a lustful gaze over Liz and making Michael's fists clench in order to tamp down the urge break his smirking face as his friend laughed obnoxiously and nodded, saluting him with his red, plastic cup, gesturing to something above Liz's head as he joked. "Go for it dude. She's primed for plucking."_

_Looking back towards the door, he cursed, spying the innocuous looking sprig of greenery dangling over her oblivious head and smiled grimly, stepping in front of her would-be suitor quietly and fixing the other man with a menacing glare when he looked up. Smiling evilly when the guy audibly gulped and stepped back, he turned back to Liz with a sigh, flicking his gaze over the far too interested crowd as he hurried to her side, fighting back a dark, amused chuckle when the crowd parted in his wake, nervous glances tossed his way as he silently warned the male population to keep their hands to themselves._

_Stepping into the doorway with his pretty friend, he shivered as she greeted him breathlessly, her voice chasing a slow, hot burn through his body as he smirked at her, the bright flush in her cheeks alerting him to her intoxicated status, and he couldn't resist the urge to tease and tweak her about it, since she rarely drank anything harder than a Coke. Studying her intently, he slid a hand along the small of her back to steady her when she swayed and then tilted her head back, in a feigned attempt to scold her carelessness at making herself a target for a bunch of horny, drunk and less than trustworthy men._

_He should have known she'd turn the tables on him._

_"What do you say, Michael," she whispered as she licked her lips and leaned in, staring at him from beneath darkened lashes, making his heart thrum and a flash of shocked desire pulsed hotly through his veins. Dipping his head, his eyes danced over her upturned face inquisitively, faintly hesitant as their breaths mingled and he cupped her jaw, his breath rushing out as if he were sucker punched when her lips brushed against his experimentally, his mind reeling as she murmured nonchalantly. "What's a kiss between old friends?"_

_Growling in the back of his throat, the threads of his control snapped at the soft whisper of her lips against his and he crushed her against him, shoving her none to gently against the jamb, his fingers tangling into silky, espresso locks as his mouth crashed into hers…._

Gasping, they came back to themselves panting softly, their eyes melding in shared remembrance of heated kisses and fevered skin pressed together, completely oblivious to their departing audience as they stared one another down, each almost daring the other to comment or deny what happened. Ripping her gaze away, Liz drew several shallow breaths into her tight, constricted lungs and shook her head softly, trying to clear the lingering haze and closed her eyes, cursing under her breath when she felt Michael's intense, probing gaze sliding over her hotly.

"What were you doing there that night?" she asked quietly as she turned a bewildered glance on the man before her, inhaling sharply when he leaned in, pressing her against the back of her chair, their breaths mingling as he pushed her hair back from her face and regarded her seriously, his eyes filled with too many emotions to name for a moment.

"You know exactly why I was there," he rasped, holding her gaze unflinchingly as his grew stoic and resolved once more. "Fight it all you want, but you can't escape this. This isn't high school and I'm not some little fling you can swat your hand at carelessly and expect to go away. You can't stuff me into one of your convenient little compartments until you feel like dealing with reality. I am not going away, Liz. And you might as well get used to that."


	5. Winter Interlude

**Winter Interlude: Naughty and Nice**

_"Michael," she breathed against his lips as they slowly explored each other's mouths, skin brushing against skin in soft caresses, her heart hammering against her chest, skin prickling hotly as their lips met again, his tongue sweeping over the seam as he traced over soft, swollen flesh. Groaning when her lips parted in invitation, he swept his tongue over hers, tangling them gently before he pulled away and slid hot, open-mouthed kisses over her neck, drowning in its warm vanilla scent._

_Sliding his hands down over her arms slowly, his callused fingers teasing along soft skin as he wrapped them around her waist, his thumbs feathering light circles over the thin gap between her sweater and jeans as he cinched her tightly to his body and pressed her back deeper into the jamb behind her, laving his tongue over the thrumming flesh at the base of her throat. She smelled and tasted incredible. _

_Tightening his hold on her hips, he drew away from the soft skin, capturing her lips once more as he hitched her up, breath snagging when her fingers curled into his jacket, using it as leverage to crawl up into his body and wrap her thighs around his hips, grinding against him lightly. Gasping, he pulled away from her mouth and stared at her with a mixture of confusion and desire, hot caramel irises flicking over her flushed face intently as hazy, chocolate eyes fluttered open and focused on him a bit sheepishly._

"_Well I didn't expect this," he drawled lightly, smirking when her cheeks heated further, nipping her bottom lip before tugging it into his mouth and suckling the soft, rouged flesh, his mind filled with a hundred questions, all fighting for dominance only to melt away when she used his distraction to deepen the kiss, snaking her tongue past his lips to curl around and tease his again. She was likely to be the death of him. Gripping her tightly, he moved away from the doorway, backing her into a wall, savoring the feel of her mouth beneath his after months of curiosity._

_He'd always thought she was attractive in an abstract, my best friend's girl way; it was nothing personal, just a guy's indifferent appraisal and appreciation of a beautiful girl in his sphere and nothing he thought on too deeply – until this past summer. She had come back home during her summer break, after taking a week with her girlfriends to pamper and refresh herself on some tropical island, glowing, tanned and more beautiful than he remembered. _

_He had been sitting with the group in their favorite booth, waiting for her to arrive from the airport, when she had sashayed in, her body clothed in a pair of tiny shorts and barely-there tank. If you could call it clothed, considering they showed far more skin than they covered. Struck dumb, his mouth dried and heart sped up as his gaze slid over her appreciatively before Kyle's and Max's snickers drew his attention, making him scowl at their knowing glances, all the while watching her from the corner of his eye, winded as she pranced past and a shiver danced over his spine as she turned his way and smiled sweetly before disappearing into the back. _

_He done his best to avoid her after that, determined to put her out of his mind since she was his best friend's ex, but she was everywhere and before he knew it, she had taken over his every thought, all the while appearing completely unaffected by him, which just irritated him further and lead him to tracking her down at school after months of denial. _

_Drawing back from her mouth, he traced her lip lightly with his tongue before resting his brow to hers, his breath coming in short, shallow puffs as he studied her intently, his eyes drifting lazily over her uplifted face before meeting hazy chocolate irises. Licking his lips, he nearly groaned aloud as chocolate, spice and candied strawberry clung to his lips and nuzzling her nose with his, he dropped a quick kiss on slightly swollen lips, asking quietly, "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"_

"_Maybe I just finally decided to go after what I wanted; to stop hiding from what I've felt all along," she murmured, brushing her lips over his softly, teasing them with light, tender strokes and sent his heart thrumming as she captured his mouth completely, their tongues tangling gently as her fingers trailed over the back of his neck and shoulders. Humming throatily, he wove his fingers through her hair, curling the silky locks in his fist as he tightened his grip and tugged her head back with gentle force, slanting his mouth against hers to deepen and take command of the kiss._

_Swirling his tongue against hers, a line of fire traced down his spine as her hand slid under his shirt, her fingers tracing abstract circles and designs over his skin, her nails biting into his back, eliciting another shudder as he explored her mouth thoroughly. He drew back reluctantly when his lungs began to burn, inhaling deeply as he set her on her feet gently, cursing the fact that she was inebriated and obviously not thinking straight; there was nothing more he wanted to do than spend the rest of the night exploring every inch of her skin, but he also didn't want her to regret it later._

_Smirking when confused, hazy eyes stared at him in question, a slightly disgruntled fire burning in their depths, he dropped a soft, lingering kiss on her mouth, almost losing his head once more when her arms wrapped around his neck and she curled her body around his. He was right – she was going to be the death of him. Drawing back, he cupped her cheek, grinning when she pouted and tried to kiss him once more and tucked her in his arms, stating soberly, "Maybe we should move this some place where we can talk."_

"_No talking," she mumbled, tracing the line of his throat with her lips, making him roll his eyes heaven bound, even as his knees weakened slightly, hoping that they were taking notes up there; he deserved to be rewarded for his restraint. Purring in the back of his throat when teeth scraped over his pulse, he sucked in a deep breath, his reply cut off when she whimpered against his lips demandingly. "Talk is cheap, more kisses."_

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he rumbled, chuckling softly when she scrunched up her nose at his comment and kissed her on it affectionately, his mouth quirking slightly when she grumbled under her breath about being surrounded by stubborn, controlling aliens. Smiling, he tapped his finger on the tip and sighed internally, trying to insert reason into the interaction, "Liz, you're not thinking clearly…"

"No, I'm thinking clearly for the first time in my life," she interrupted, pressing herself to him fully, soft curves burning hotly against him, sending a wave of desire rippling over his senses, ripping the air from his lungs and snapping what little restraint, and any good intensions, he had left. Inhaling sharply, he crooked a brow and scowled, his eyes darkening with promise as she teased her fingers over his ribs and her nails scratched at his skin tauntingly, her eyes burning in challenge and eliciting that alpha warrior that lie in wait just under the surface of his skin. So she wanted to play games? Studying her intently, he pressed back, calling her bluff, and interested in how far she was willing to take her challenge, a dark, predacious thrill whipping through him as **he **awakened and stared at his prey with open curiosity. Smirking when her breath caught and she stumbled back, he trapped her against the wall behind her and watched avidly as toffee irises widened, filling with a mixture of apprehension, dark curiosity and desire.

"_Be careful, Parker, I'm not known for my restraint," he warned in a low, dangerous voice as he boxed her in, lofting his own challenge as he trailed his fingers over the curve of her neck and smiled smugly when she swallowed thickly, her throat convulsing as a thumb brushed over her rapidly thrumming pulse, bringing a flush to her cheeks. Cupping the nape, he crowded her, dipping his head and holding her gaze steadily as he murmured against her ear darkly. "And I don't always play nice."_

_Yanking her into the circle of his arms, his mouth descended, landing on her demandingly, making her eyes pop at the abrupt movement before her lids fluttered shut, her fingers gripping frantically at his shoulders as his mouth sank into hers deeply, his teeth gnashing against soft flesh as he stroked her lips open with his tongue. Using her soft cry against her, he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue between parted lips to tease and tangle with hers, the earlier softness falling to a deep, burning passion and longing, and a kiss that was all teeth, tongue and raw, consuming fire._

_Smiling darkly at her choked sigh, he sealed their mouths together, her mouth tasting of cinnamon, chocolate and a hint of the rum she'd been drinking, all mixing intoxicatingly with her natural taste, making his head swim and spin dizzily as her scent rose between them, vanilla, jasmine and rain filling his nose. Sliding his hands over her torso, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her upper back, crushing her soft, plaint form to his as he drew her up his body, her name a breathless moan spilling over his lips. "Liz…" _

"_Too short," he muttered as he broke away, staring at flushed cheeks and wet, red lips with a faint disgruntled moue, sucking in a breath as dazed, slumberous eyes fluttered open, her body tiny and soft against his. Tracing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, he slid his arm along her back and over her hips, to cup her ass, lifting her effortlessly, groaning as her thighs wrapped around him once more. "Better."_

"_Michael…" she mumbled, tilting her head back to give him better access to her throat, her breath coming in short, heavy pants as his lips closed over the crook of her neck, his teeth scraping over the skin softly as he sucked it into his mouth, suckling the salty-sweet confection until a faint purple mark bloomed. _

_Eyeing his handy work with a sense of satisfaction, he greedily captured her mouth again, marveling at the way her body molded perfectly to his, warm and pliant; her hips pressed snuggly to his, rocking slightly in need and sending another wave of heat rippling through his veins; her was mouth hot and supple beneath his, sliding against his frantically as reveled the sweet taste of strawberries. Heart racing, he swirled his tongue against hers, tightening his grip, one hand tangling in her hair and crushing her lips to his when she tried to pull away, unable to get enough of her taste, scent and touch._

_Pulling back when air grew short, he finally became aware of the wolf whistles and calls from the people around them, smirking when Liz buried her face against his neck in embarrassment at the attention. Brushing his lips over her temple, he rasped huskily in her ear, his voice ringing with amusement at her renewed modesty. "Your room?"_

"_Down the hall," she mumbled against his neck, refusing to meet the decidedly amused and curious gazes of her dorm mates, knowing that they were all wondering who had managed to break through her reserve after so many had tried and failed. But of course none of those would be suitors were Michael. "Second on the right."_

"_Good," he grunted, his arms banding around her as he walked into the hall swiftly, his lips whispering over hers when she finally looked up, laughing at her pink cheeks and the slightly mortified expression imprinted on her features. Pressing her into the door when they arrived, he captured her lips, erasing the embarrassment filling her eyes and replacing it with a soft heat, smirking as they grew liquid and hazy once more. Nipping her bottom lip, he shoved open the door, carrying her over the threshold and kicked it closed behind him, chuckling under his breath. "I hate having an audience."_

Coming back to himself, the memory swirling in his head making his breath catch, Michael stared at the petite brunette hovering in the dark covetously, his eyes darkening as he recalled how she fled the room as soon as he left and vowed that by the end of the night, they were going to not only revisit that interlude, but she was going to be his fully.


	6. All I Want For Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas Is…**

Liz fled the living room, casting a longing, yet terrified glance over her shoulder, her breath shallow as chocolate irises clashed and melted into darkened whiskey, the sardonic curl of his lips setting her heart racing double time as she ripped her gaze from his, the blood rushing through her head in a hot, thready pulse. Biting her bottom lip, she slipped into the recreation room, heaving a relieved sigh and joining Maria's tipsy refrain of 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' as the blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her further into the room.

Hackles raising slightly when a rich, hearty chuckle rippled behind her, she stiffened when Michael walked up, brushing a tip of one finger over the back of her neck tauntingly, before pressing a soft, damp kiss against her racing pulse as he murmured quietly. "What did I say earlier? You can run, Parker, but you can't hide."

Pulling away from Maria, she flicked him a harassed moue, her eyes flaring when she found his lips hovering just inches from hers, the soft, pink flesh gleaming wetly in the low light, reminding her of stolen kisses, hot, warm, salty flesh under her tongue and…she refused to go further than that for her own peace of mind. Flushing when his eyes lit up with barely concealed amusement, a knowing smile quirking his mouth, she glared at him heatedly and tried to push away, her escape halted by a proprietary finger curling into one of her belt loops, yanking her closer.

"Mark my words, Liz," he rasped, his eyes holding and burning into hers as he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear, whispering in a low, dark tone for her and her alone, his fingers tracing seductively over the line of skin peeking out between her shirt and jeans. "I will make you mine by the end of tonight."

"Overconfident, much?" she hissed just as quietly, eyes crackling with amber flames as her stomach muscles clenched and trembled at his questing fingers, her knees growing weak when the tip of his forefinger slid just under her waistband, teasing the soft, hidden flesh, making her gasp as desire bubbled out of her core, spilling hotly into her bloodstream.

"Nope," he smirked, pulling away abruptly, sauntering away with a hearty chuckle when she swayed dizzily, clenching at her stomach absently as her gaze bore into his retreating back before shaking it off, her cheeks flushing hotly to find their friends watching the exchange with avid interest.

Biting her lip, she glanced towards the Christmas tree, trying to pull herself together, only to be confronted with the Santa-inspired lingerie Maria had bought her as a gag gift, making her cheeks pinken further when a visual of her, Michael and that little, red dress flashed through her mind, forcing her to close her eyes to the sharp, spike of heat it elicited. The Gods had to be against her. Opening her eyes, she turned back to Michael and drew a sharp breath as hooded spiced-brandy eyes lifted from her gift to her, drifting over her form lazily as he licked his lips salaciously. He was trying to kill her.

Pinning her with a heated look, he opened his mouth to comment but whatever he might have said was cut off by Maria's loud, drunken finale of her song, drawing a frown from him as the blonde plopped on the couch happily, oblivious to the fact that she'd elicited his ire, and demanded that they play Truth or Dare to pass the time with a happy clap of her hands. Exhaling heavily, Liz smiled at her friend gratefully and plopped down next to her, hoping that the game would distract a certain, persistent alien until it was safe for her to leave; of course, she should have known better.

Huffing when the same said alien sat down on the other side of her, she scooted away from the firm press of his thigh, closer to Maria, and barely quelled a grunt of frustration when it only prompted him to move with her, sandwiching her firmly between the hot, tingling line of his body and her best friend, who was watching their little battle with far too much amusement. Licking her lips, Liz glared at the blonde before turning away, scanning the room for a viable way out of her current situation, and slumping when she realized that she was stuck for the time being. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of running this time.

Sinking deeper into the cushions, she was half aware of laughter and conversation swirling around her, her friends either oblivious to, or ignoring, the thick sensual tension building between her and the man by her side. And if she were to hazard a guess, she'd say it was the latter. Dropping her gaze to her tightly clasped hands, she jumped, her muscles clenching and coiling tightly when fingers brushed lightly over her arm, eliciting a sharp drag of air and a current of electricity tripping each vertebrae, the electric pulse growing as his fingertips grazed over the nape of her neck.

Raising her eyes to the ceiling in silent aggravation, she clenched them shut, liquid heat pooling in her gut as she shook her head, trying to loose the taunting digits tracing along the neckline of her shirt, and then letting it fall back against the couch in momentary defeat when they continued undeterred. Only half-listening to the game progressing around her, she opened her eyes to find molten caramel swimming before her, intently searching her face, making her mouth run dry and her stomach to jump with tiny sparks of heat, igniting the desire that she'd been fighting for the past few weeks.

"Liz…_Liz_," Maria emphasized, drawing her out of her Michael-induced stupor, and making her wonder just how long her best friend had been calling to her. Flicking her eyes between Tess and Maria's matching grins, and judging by the husky chuckle from the man beside her, it had to have been more than a couple of times. Shaking her head, she focused on her best friend and cocked her brow inquisitively. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Liz replied hastily, a little worried at the gleam in the other girl's eyes as it flicked between her and Michael, not wanting to encourage her devious friend to challenge her into doing something that she didn't really want to make public.

"Are you attracted to someone in this room?" Maria asked with a gleeful smile, making the flush in Liz's cheeks deepen, and chortled knowingly when the brunette's lips compressed mutinously, her dark eyes promising retribution at a later date.

"Yes," Liz admitted primly, refusing to expand on that answer if she could help it; if Maria wanted more dirt, then she needed to learn how to phrase the question openly so that Liz would have been forced to spill more information.

"Who?" the blonde prodded, her lips curling in a mischievous grin, her body nearly vibrating with excitement as bright, green eyes bored into her best friend of nearly sixteen years wickedly, thinking she finally had Liz right where she wanted her.

"Sorry, one question, per round," the brunette mocked, feigning a sad, apologetic expression as Maria's eyes narrowed, her lips pursing thoughtfully as she wagged her finger, letting her know that the blonde was far from done with this line of enquiry as Liz turned away, focusing on her intended victim. "Isabel, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Isabel replied after a moment's thought, her head cocked contemplatively, a small devilish smile lighting her features as she exchanged a sly glance with Maria, nodding in acknowledgement to the other blonde's less than subtle pantomiming that Isabel should choose Michael next.

"Where's the most public place that you and Kyle have done the deed?" Liz asked, deflating a bit as she watched her two friends communicate, and wondered for what felt like the hundredth time that day why she had come out here tonight. She would have been better off curling up in her room in her flannel pjs and a carton of ice cream.

"The Crashdown bathroom," Isabel snickered, her lips twitching when Kyle flushed hotly, his cheeks turning a deep crimson before he flashed a salacious smirk at the rest of the room, and then giggled outright when Maria's lips curled in horrified disgust.

"Oh gross," Maria complained, shuddering for dramatic affect and casting an evil eye on the two snickering paramours, her arms crossing over her chest in protest as she shook her head, grumbling under her breath as the rest of the room laughed. "I change in that bathroom…"

"The sink's pretty sturdy," Isabel quipped, dark chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth as she continued to taunt the other girl, a smug smile twisting her mouth as she turned away, pinning the brother on the couch with a challenging stare. "Michael, truth or dare?"

"I'm not afraid of you," he rumbled, his lips curving in equal challenge and sank back into the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied Liz from the corner of his eyes, licking his lips unconsciously before turning a direct, unflinching gaze back to his sister and smirked, his tone low and dangerous as he replied. "Dare."

"I dare you…" Isabel drawled, her grin broadening as the siblings continued to stare each other down, letting the words hang in the air between them, gathering anticipation for a moment before flicking a mischievous glance to his side as she challenged. "To kiss Liz."

"What?" the brunette squeaked, her voice high and nervous as her startled gaze flitted to the tall alien on her right, getting caught in his smug, more than satisfied stare before turning to Isabel beseechingly, sputtering a half-hearted protest despite knowing that it would fall on deaf ears. She should have known something like this would happen. "Why me?"

"You owe me for not kissing under the mistletoe," Isabel stated unrepentantly, giving a nonchalant shrug as she cocked her brow expectantly, waving her hand in an impatient, get on with it gesture as Liz turned back to Michael, her cheeks heating when she noticed that his predacious gaze was still leveled on her.

"But…" she protested, her words trailing off into nothing as the fingers, still absently playing with the tendrils at the back of her neck, firmed, tangling deeper into her hair as his face closed the distance between them, his breath fanning over her lips as he whispered darkly. "Good by me; there are worse things in life than kissing beautiful women. Not to mention we got interrupted earlier, a reoccurring theme it seems."

Snaking an arm around her waist, he cinched her tightly to his chest as he effortlessly lifted and spun her, spilling her into his waiting lap with a small cry of surprise, her knees falling on either of his legs as she came down. Wide, apprehensive eyes met his for a brief moment, her lips opening to form a protest before his crashed against hers demandingly, cutting off any stream of words she might have tossed out.

Gasping as warm, damp flesh pressed against hers, scorching her from the inside out, she bit back the low moan that formed in the back of her throat as his fingers bit into her skin, dragging her closer until not a molecule of space could be found between them, and fusing their bodies together as his tongue swept over the part in her mouth, teasing it open further. Head swimming, she slid her arms around his neck, pressing and rocking into him unconsciously as his tongue dipped into her mouth, sliding against hers, teasing and tangling it gently into his. Oh God, she couldn't breathe.

Moaning when they broke apart for air, she tipped her head back, breath hitching when his lips trailed over her jaw, brushing soft, sensual kisses over the curve of her neck as her head spun dizzily, her senses overwhelmed by the scent of spice, earth and hot, hard masculine skin, and only half aware of a low murmur in the background, as Maria whistled in low appreciation. "Well, damn, that's hot."

Pulling away from his mouth, she opened hazy, chocolate eyes to find him watching her with ill-concealed lust, his eyes heavy-lidded and half mast as she drew a sharp breath, trying to insert some reason into the moment, when his lips found hers once more, slanting against her mouth feverishly, his tongue plunging between her lips as he deepened the kiss. Whimpering quietly, she curled her fingers into his hair, lips melting into one another as she sealed their mouths together in devouring kiss that was all teeth, tongue and searing passion, the world spinning madly away from her as she drowned in his heat.

Sinking into his body, she murmured something nonsensical when his hands slid up her shirt, cupping the small and middle of her back, his thumbs teasing bare, warm skin as he crushed her impossibly closer still, and she probably would have continued, lost in the taste and feel of him, if someone hadn't had the good grace to clear their throat pointedly. Breaking away, she flushed as she recalled their surroundings, pressing her face into his neck in embarrassment as she whispered. "What happened to you don't do PDA?"

"Couldn't welch on a dare," he rasped, his breath hot and ragged against the curve of her cheek as he pressed his damp brow and lips against her temple, mentally cursing the interruptions that had left him hard and wanting, and yet, oddly relieved that someone _had_ said something; _when_ he made love to her for the first time, it would just be the two of them and no one around to interrupt. Drawing a deep breath, he tightened his grip for a moment before tipping his head to hers. "So Parker, truth or dare?"

"What? Wait, you can't do that," she protested, drawing away enough to study him with a touch of annoyance, her limbs still too shaky to move away from him completely, and shook her head in exasperation when he merely lofted a brow at her outburst. "Tess, Kyle and Alex haven't gone yet."

"Sure I can," he shrugged smugly, his gaze drawn back to her pouting mouth, lifting a finger to tease and soothe the slightly swollen flesh. "There isn't any rule that says everyone has to have a turn before you're asked again. It's my choice. Truth or dare?"

"But…" she complained, her voice trailing off as she compressed her lips in displeasure when he just continued to stare at her pointedly, arms tightening imperceptibly when she moved to crawl out of his lap, quickly erecting her walls again to put emotional distance between the two of them.

"He's right, Liz," Tess drawled, a droll smirk touching her lips when Liz flipped her hair and glared over her shoulder at the pretty, petite blonde, still struggling to against the tight band of Michael's arms, blowing out a sigh of frustration when it got her nothing but another round of amusement.

"Fine," she huffed, schooling her face into a blank slate, feigning boredom much to Michael's amusement, and hissing when he chuckled lightly, the rich, vibrant sound chasing a chill down her spine as she conceded petulantly. "Truth"

"Why did you kiss me?" he whispered passionately, his entire demeanor changing in a split second as he crowded her once more, dark whiskey irises growing intense and fierce, bright with golden flames as their gazes locked and her heart began to thrum wildly, pounding against her breastbone in time to the sharp, shallow breaths falling from her lips. He was far too dangerous and sexy for her own good.

"Isabel dared you," she lofted weakly, her answer sounding like a pathetic cop out even to her own ears. She knew exactly what he was talking about, he had been hammering that one night home from the moment she walked in the door after all, but she hoped to put the conversation off as long as possible. Like, forever, if she could manage it.

"Don't play dumb," he scoffed, his eyes dark and fiery at her response, and looking vaguely insulted that she'd even bother trying to take that route with him, which he likely was; Michael had always been the king of stating it like it was and her hedging was likely testing his patience. "Three weeks ago, why did you kiss me?"

"On second thought, I'll take the dare," she shook her head, mulishly refusing to answer his question, and managed to break away from him, her breath heavy and agitated as she clambered out of his lap, a wealth of emotions swirling in her gaze as she got to her feet and backed away from him a step.

"You sure about that?" he taunted, clambering to his feet as well and stood toe to toe with her, invading her space and hovering over her until she had to crane her neck in order to meet his hot, intense glare, gasping softly when he leaned into her, almost daring her to push him away again as she flared, hitting him lightly on the chest in frustration. "Ugh, why must you do this? I told you, I was a little tipsy and…"

"Yeah, I heard your excuse before," he interrupted, unwilling to give an inch in their heated discussion, knowing that if he did, she'd curl herself up in her denial and shut him out once more as she had done three weeks prior. It was a typical Liz defensive move; something makes you uncomfortable, compartmentalize and deny, deny, deny. To hell with that. "The game is _truth _or dare, not convenient lie or dare."

"Whatever, I'm done." she growled, spinning around and heading for the door, her pulse thundering in her temples as she crossed the room and tensed when his fingers clamped around her wrist swinging her back towards him. Frowning, she tugged at her arm, trying to shake him off, muttering under her breath about stubborn aliens when he lofted silkily. "Running again, Parker? Just like you've been doing since the night of the party?"

"It was just a kiss!" she cried, her brow pinching in exasperation as she wrenched her arm free, the action sending her back a few paces into the wall and making her pant shallowly as he walked towards her in a measured pace, his movements slow, sinuous and radiating the intense sensuality of a great cat as he refuted firmly, his tone low and dangerous. "It was a hell of a lot more than that and you know it; and until your roomie cockblocked me, we were headed for a hell of a lot more than a kiss or two."

The two stared at each other, the tension swimming so thickly between them, it could have been cut with a knife, and their focus so narrowed, they missed the quiet commentary of their rapt, smirking audience as Kyle quipped softly. "Damn, this is getting good. I knew I should made some popcorn earlier."


	7. Let It Snow

**AN:** We are finally at the end of this fic. For those who know me, sorry there is no smut in this story'\; you'll have to use your own imagination (at least until I write a epilogue one-shot or sequel to this universe). Sorry, but it was a challenge and I have to follow rules. On an up note, this story won Best Overall Fic in the Vilondra Project Winter Challenge. A list of challenge points met are at the end of this section. Thanks for reading and to all that commented or added this to their alerts! It's always much appreciated!

* * *

**Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow**

"Cockblocked?" Liz cried, slightly affronted at his crude assessment of the situation, her lips thinning with suppressed temper as she strode over to the tall, smirking man and stabbed her finger into the middle of his chest, huffing when only cocked a derisive brow in response. "She was protecting me! She didn't know that we knew each other! And I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

"Yeah, but you sure as hell didn't set her straight did you?" he groused, rubbing at his chest absently before placing his hands on his hips and towering over her, smoky amber eyes smoldering in response. "You conveniently used her to boot me out of your room. And if you didn't want to be kissed, then maybe you shouldn't have been standing under the mistletoe tempting any man in five feet with a free sample."

"And what business is it of yours if I were?" she shot back, setting her hand against his chest and shoving lightly, grunting with frustration when he remained stead fast and didn't yield even one inch to her, his smug grin making her blood heat in more way than one as she glared at him hotly, before lofting defiantly. "Maybe I was waiting for someone in particular…"

"Really?" he queried silkily, stepping into her personal space, firmly pressing the line of his body to hers, rubbing against her sinuously as he leaned in, his breath wafting over her face in warm, damp breaths and setting her heart pounding into a staccato tempo and making the blood in her veins rush and burn. "Then why kiss me back?"

"I…I was surprised," she stammered, squirming uncomfortably when he pinned her with an intense, slightly irritated glare, shifting ever closer, eliciting a startled gasp and her forcing her to retreat a step or two. Smirking with a small measure of satisfaction, he followed her, eyes gleaming with a predacious.

"Surprised, right," he snorted, following her with his eyes as she hurriedly backed away, the flash of fire brimming in her eyes before she turned away making his stomach clench, quaking internally as the smoldering embers burning low ignited as he taunted. "So surprised that you answered by shoving your tongue into my mouth and dragging me down the hall to your room?"

"So who do you think will crack first?" Alex asked, his voice just slightly above a stage whisper as he tossed a smirk at Kyle, cerulean irises twinkling with mischief as he cast a long, sly glance at their combative friends and bit back a snicker when Liz picked up the nearest thing, a bright red bow and lobbed it at Michael.

"Twenty bucks says she makes him break first," Kyle murmured quietly, his eyes dancing back and forth between the arguing couple, a gleeful grinning splitting his face when the tall, gruff alien growled and ripped the bow out of his hair, glowering indignantly at the petite brunette and threw it to the ground. "Max?"

"Who the hell cares?" Max rolled his eyes, waving a silver and purple ray gun in emphasis, shaking his head at the display before he went back to studying the toy as he mumbled under his breath, making Alex and Kyle's jaws drop comically. "I just wish they'd fuck each other already and get the hell over it."

The room went silent for a moment, outside of Michael and Liz, as the girls turned to Max in stunned silence, their eyes wide as they studied the typically quiet, uptight man, Maria's mouth rounded in surprise as Max stared at them blandly.

"What?" he muttered, staring at the ray gun in disgust and glared at Maria who shrugged and grinned unrepentantly when he shook his head in resigned amusement and complained. "I can't believe you bought me a ray gun."

"Never expected you to say that," Alex shook his, his grin broadening as he turned back to Michael and Liz, wincing when the last gingerbread cookie flew across the room and landed on the stone hearth, smashing to pieces on impact. Casting a longing glance at the remains of the cookie, he sighed forlornly. "I was about to eat that."

"Why not?" Max shrugged and turned away from his toy gun, fixing his friends with a placid grin as he sank back into his chair. "I'm not blind; they've been attracted to each other for years. Maybe the snowstorm will force them to come to terms with it and do something before they drive us all insane."

"I'll bet it helps that you've been getting it pretty regular from…" Kyle drawled slyly, trailing off and holding his hands up in surrender when Max glared at him, snapping his ray gun up and leveling it onto the other boy as he growled, not ready to come out about his new relationship. "Shut up, I can't hear them over your yapping."

"I did not," Liz squirmed, darkened, chocolate eyes darting away nervously as Michael stalked towards her, and came to a standstill near the doorway as she contemplated the likelihood of making it out the door and into the sanctity of her and Maria's room before the much taller man could catch up to her, grumbling at the diminutive stature that made that nearly impossible.

"Really?" Michael queried sardonically, his lips twitching with a barely concealed mirth as he towered over Liz, forcing her to crane her neck in an effort to meet his eyes. "So I guess I bruised my own neck and it wasn't your lips latched to it and the scratches on my back, were of my own device as well."

'_Scratches?_' Maria mouthed to Isabel, eyes rounding as she cringed at the image that superimposed itself in her mind as the tall blonde grimaced distastefully, not keen on learning the details of her pseudo brother's love life, before beaming proudly at the petite brunette as she mouthed back. '_Go, Liz._'

"So, I got a little carried away," Liz huffed impatiently, running a hand through her hair and watching the man in front of her warily as a predatory grin flashed over his face and he took another step forward, forcing her to retreat further into the doorway before tilting her head defiantly and shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. "It happens to everyone."

"Really?" Michael purred, his smile taking on a salacious gleam and heated, caramel irises a wicked glint as he crowded her further.

"Yes," she swallowed thickly, the breath nearly freezing in her lungs as his chest brushed against hers ever so softly, sending a heady rush of heat through her bloodstream.

"Heat of the moment?" he queried silkily, curling his body around the smaller girl, but refraining from full on touching other than the mesmerizing brush of their torsos.

"Of course," Liz breathed, her stomach tightening and jumping when his face dipped, those hot, darkened eyes leveled onto her triumphantly.

"Prove it," he smirked, cocking a challenging brow as he looked up pointedly, his hands resting on his hips lightly, leaving her distinctly uneasy as she slowly tilted her own.

"What?" Liz cringed, frustration lacing her tone when she spied the bright green mistletoe waving above her head mockingly and glared at it balefully and sputtered indignantly before flicking an accusatory glance at Isabel, who merely grinned and gave a delicate lift of her shoulders. "What is with this stuff? It's everywhere."

"We end up in this position far too often lately," Michael whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, drawing her attention away from Isabel and making her gasp quietly as soft, velvet flesh slid along her jaw. Licking her lips nervously, she stared helplessly at the warm, damp mouth hovering just above hers and shivered when his breath fanned against her cheeks, a low, drawn out whimper bubbling over her lips when his slid over them imperceptibly before he taunted quietly. "What do you say, Parker, how about another kiss."

"Oh, you…" she spluttered, her back stiffening at his words, far too like his earlier taunts and shoved her hands between them and splayed them on his chest, giving a sharp, hard shove away from her, hissing under her breath. "Insufferable ass."

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Liz," he smirked, dancing back a moment, regaining his balance before he stepped forward once more, his voice sobering and taking on a low, dangerous caress as he murmured near her ear. "As I said earlier, you can't fight this."

"Watch me," she challenged, dark molasses eyes flashing as she reached above her head and grasped the sprig of mistletoe between her fingers, stroking the leaves contemplatively, a slow smile spreading over her features as their gazes clashed and held.

"Oh, she wouldn't…" Isabel gasped, golden-brown irises flashing with indignation, garnering the others attention for a moment, their heads whipping towards the combative couple in time to see Liz ripping the offending sprig of mistletoe from the doorway and lobbing it at Michael.

"Yes, yes she would," Alex snickered, amusement coloring his tone as the weed hit Michael square in the chest, making him scowl as he grabbed and stared at it for a moment before tossing it to the floor carelessly, drawing another indignant gasp from the tall, blonde alien at his side.

"Oh, she…I can't believe she did that." Isabel let out a strangled breath, her face clearly showing her irritation when Liz grabbed the nearest thing, a pinecone, and ripped it away carelessly from it's cradling bough of pine needles and spun around, facing an advancing Michael fearlessly. "After all my heard work."

"Oh please Isabel," Maria snorted, waving her hand around the room, decorated to the teeth in all things Christmassy and rolled her eyes affectionately, her lips quirking with mirth when Michael grabbed the pinecone before Liz could lob it. "Like anyone would notice one missing pinecone in…all this. It looks like Santa's elves puked in here."

"Now we're finally getting somewhere," Kyle chortled, rubbing his hands together gleefully as Michael tossed the offending object to the ground and yanked Liz into his arms, pinning her firmly to the wall. "You owe me cash, Whitman, fork it over."

"When am I going to learn not to bet against you?" Alex groused, shoving a hand through his hair as he watched the ensuing drama unhappily and shook his head at the sheer stubbornness of his best friend. "Didn't we agree you wouldn't use your aura abilities in these bets? I think you cheated."

"Nah…I don't need to use my gifts in this case…all of this…" Kyle smirked, pointing a finger between the tension rising between the tall alien and his quarry. "Foreplay to Michael. You saw how volatile he and Maria were. He had to break at some point."

"That is a thought I never want to contemplate, _ever_," Tess shuddered, her face scrunching up in disgust as she leaned back against Alex, sighing happily when he carded his fingers through her hair soothingly. "I'll need to scour my mind of the visual you so ruthlessly inflicted on me after this conversation."

"Like you and Alex aren't equally as bad," Max snorted, tossing the snuggling couple a sardonic grin before turning back to the magazine he was thumbing through and ignoring the furious whispers passing between the feuding couple. "And he's right. If anything, her arguing is only going to egg him on."

"Will you stop discussing us like we're not even here?" Liz hissed, tossing her friends a harassed look as she struggled in Michael's arms, panting as she finally succeeded in prying enough space between them so she could slide out from under his arms.

"Nope, much more entertaining this way," Alex quipped mildly, smile broadening as Liz flashed him a disparaging glance, huffing indignantly as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and laughed outright when she made a rude gesture.

"Screw this," Liz huffed, flinging an aggravated moue at Michael, sniping contentiously as she walked away, hoping to ward him off by needling his prowess. "That the best you got, Guerin? Not impressed."

"Hey Valenti, I think your luck is up," Alex chortled, watching as Liz stalked out of the room, leaving a gaping, startled Michael fuming in her wake. "Our girl is leaving without anything boiling over, you owe me."

"Nah, give it three seconds," Kyle rebutted confidently, pointing to his tall, growling best friend and noting the other man's tense countenance and clenched fists, his knuckles blanching and popping with suppressed ire. "He won't take that last comment sitting down."

Michael glowered after Liz, raking his hands through his hair before compressing his lips and stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath about stubborn women who were just asking for trouble. Wincing as a startled feminine cry reverberated through the hall, Kyle snickered when he heard Liz swearing, the sound of her voice muffled as a door opened and slammed in the distance before tossing Alex an I-told-you-so smirk.

"Guess you're bunking with me tonight, girlfriend," Maria snickered in agreement, patting Max on the shoulder when he grunted and shrugged.

"Told you…foreplay," Kyle snickered, holding his hand out to a grumbling Alex, smirking when the other man glared at him balefully before Alex sighed and sat up slightly, dislodging the petite blonde snuggled in his lap to root out his wallet. "Pay up, chump."

"Merry Christmas to all," Tess giggled gleefully, sinking back into Alex's arms and exchanging a knowing glance with her female cohorts, a satisfied smile spilling from her lips as murmured softly. "And to all a good night."

"Ho ho ho," Alex, grumbled petulantly, whipping a twenty from his wallet and handing it to Kyle, ignoring his Cheshire Cat grin as he dropped a soft kiss on blond waves and privately agreed it was a fine Christmas indeed.

* * *

**Challenge points met:**

**The story must be set in the winter, or at Christmas, or New Year's, or at least mention winter or Christmas or New Year's. **

**Frazier Woods. **

**"The Christmas Nazi strikes again."**

**"I will not kiss you. I don't care if we are standing under mistletoe."**

**A really bad snowstorm**

**Someone singing a Christmas song while drunk **

**Someone getting a gift that makes them gag**

**A ray gun**

**Sexy Christmas underwear**

**A fight where someone is throwing Christmas decorations**

***Ensemble fic where the couples have moved on naturally and everyone is friends.**

***A character dating or beginning to date someone else (outside canon), but one leads the other on a merry chase, stubbornly refusing to give in until the last moment.**

***Teen Rating**

*** Personal challenge points given to me that aren't on the actual challenge list. I decided to consolidate all into one fic.**


End file.
